I'll Give You Complicated
by svuFan9613
Summary: They have always been complicated. They were never straight forward when it came to their feelings. Tenssions rise & a slip on the tounge in an interrogation can change all that. EO ! Set in Season 11


"God Elliot! Why don't you just drop it!?" Olivia asked as they battled it out in the middle of the squad room. They had attracted the attention of everyone surrounding them but that didnt bother them.

"Why can't you just tell me what you meant?! Its not that hard Liv!" Elliot exclaimed as he ran his hand through his short hair and down the back on his neck where his hand rested for a moment.

"I said what I needed to say!" Olivia explained as she sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer and looked up at Elliot. "Elliot-"

"Why do you have to be so complicated? Just tell me what you fuckin' meant! You will end up telling me anyways!" Elliot said as he stood at her desk.

When she didn't look up at him or acknowledge him he started going off again. "Liv answer me!" He grabbed her chair and spun her to face him.

Olivia paced around the interrogation room. She had smiled at the suspect, deciding today, she would play the understanding cop. She glanced at Elliot who seemed to want to play the bad cop. But that wasn't working out too well for him with Jake.

Jake was the best friend of their latest victim, Clarissa. She had been found in Central Park, barely breathing.

"Jake, how long have you know Clarissa?" Olivia asked sitting down across from him, crossing her arms.

"I've known her for 10 years. She was my neighbor when she first moved to New York. Her and her family had just come from Ohio and she was new to the area. I was 11 when she came came here and I introduced myself. From then on we became close friends." Jake said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So you guys we're pretty close then? Did she have any boyfriends or anyone who would want to hurt her?" Olivia asked.

"She never really had a solid boyfriend. She would havea date here and one there but she was never consistent. But one guy, Jeremiah Bloom he wouldn't stop hounding her for a date." He shook his head, "He followed us to a picnic two weeks ago. He claimed he had been going to a run in the park. Clarissa whigged out on him and told him to leave her alone."

"Did you and Clarissa share any sort of relationship beyond friendship?" Elliot asked, interrupting Olivia. She had glanced up at Elliot and gave him a slight glare.

Jake chuckled, "Technically no but we loved each other. We just never did anything about it." Jake looked at the detectives who nodded their heads.

" Skinny-Love" Olivia said as she stood up from the desk. She knew this kid was innocent.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Skinny-Love. It is when two people are in love but they are so shy that they dont admit it, but they still show acts of love." Olivia said as she turned to walk to the door. "I'ts common among friends, usually best friends."

"So does it work out?" Jake asked. Olivia had stopped as her hand grabbed the door knob.

She turned back to look over her shoulders. " I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet. Just dont wait 11 years to find out." Olivia said and she walked out the door.

"Elliot leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now." Olivia said as she stood up. She grabbed her coat but he didn't move.

"You're being complicated! Who have you been in love with?" Elliot stood in front of her.

"Elliot this isn't complicated. You're making it harder. But if its complicated you want, then I'll give you complicated." Olivia said as she tossed her jacket onto her chair.

Olivia grabbed Elliots face and pressed her lips to his. She snaked her arms around to his neck, where her hands rested. She kissed his passionately but then she pulled away.

Elliot stood there, dumbfounded. Olivia Benson just kissed him. He just lip locked with his partner, his incredibly hot-ass partner. "Liv."

"Happy El?" She scoffed and grabbed her jacket and walked out of the squadroom.

 **I know its kinda short butI wasn't sure if I should continue! I plan on updating my other stories too, its just been a rough few months. Anyway , read and review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
